Changed Lives
by sunny73
Summary: AU: Takes place in the beginning of season 4. Clark is taken, and everyone around him must band together to try and find him. But there is another plot that will be revealed in time. I first started this fic several yrs ago, but I plan on reviewing and updating all the chapters and hopefully adding to and finishing it this time. **First 2 chapters updated 1/13**
1. Normal Lives

Title: Changed Lives

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville. The creators own all characters and the original Smallville series.

Summary: Clark is taken, and everyone around him must band together to try and find him. But there is another plot that will be revealed in time.

Author's Note #1: Story takes place after season 4 and features: Clark, Lois, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Lex, Pete, Chloe, Lana, Jason and Dr. Swann as main characters.

Author's Note #2: I posted this story several years ago, but never finished it. I am planning on going through and updating all the chapters and hopefully finishing it this time. I haven't watched the show in a couple of years, but have recently started to watch re-runs. I am still trying to figure out how to finish it, but I'll be working on it. :) This is the only thing I've ever really written. Let me know how you like it!

Chapter One: Normal Lives

Clark had spent weeks trying to convince himself that he didn't have any feelings for Lois. He ended up just asking her out anyway. He didn't think he felt anything for Lana anymore, and she was with Jason now anyways. Clark had even helped Jason get a job as Lex's personal assistant, since he couldn't work at the school and date Lana at the same time.

After Chloe had returned, Lois had decided to finish out the school year with them; especially since her dad had been transferred again, and this time it was out of the country. Mr. Sullivan had offered her their spare room, since Mrs. Kent was letting Lana was living in the apartment above the Talon.

Pete was staying at the Kent's home for a long weekend visiting from Metropolis. He and Clark had been talking about having Pete stay over for the summer. Pete was hoping it would work out, he had missed his friends. And since things seemed to be going well with Clark and Lois, Pete hoped he would have a shot with Chloe.

Clark and Lois pulled up to the Kent farm after school. They had left Pete with Chloe at the school. Chloe had wanted to finish up some stories for the school paper that she ran. Pete had volunteered to help.

"Hey Lois, would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"No thanks, Mrs. Kent. I should probably eat at home at least once this week." Lois said smiling at Clark. They had gotten very close in the past few weeks. Even though she could tell that Clark was always holding a part of himself back, she didn't care. She knew she would either figure it out on her own soon enough, or they would get close enough for Clark to tell her himself.

"We'll be up in the loft." Clark said as he started for the back door with Lois following behind.

"Dinner will be in about an hour." Martha said. She knew that this new relationship was hard for Clark; especially after all he went through with Lana. But she also knew that she would have to leave it up to Clark.

"So what did you want to do this weekend?" Lois asked, looking over at Clark.

Clark looked at her evasively, "I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could just hang out, you know, because Pete's visiting...you could invite Chloe if you want."

"Sure, that'd be great. Chloe keeps giving me crap about never seeing anyone but you."

***The next day***

Clark, Pete, Lois and Chloe spent most of the day at the Kent farm in Clark's loft, talking and laughing.

"Hey boys, can we take a break, Chloe and I are just a little tired from all the sports talk. Can we at least head over to the Talon for some caffeine?"

"Alright, we were done anyway. We could probably still catch a movie or something." Pete said, smiling and getting up.

Mr. Kent walked into the loft.

"Hey Dad, we were just going to head into town." Clark said as they all started gathering their stuff.

"Sounds good. Do you mind saving me a trip and picking your mom up on your way back?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, Dad. No problem." Turning to Lois and Chloe, "We can give you guys a ride home after too."

They all headed out to Pete's car, and made the drive into town. After the movie, they made their way to The Talon. It was still a few minutes before closing, so they figured they would find a booth and wait inside. When they pulled up, Clark saw that Jason was just getting out of his car.

"Hey Clark, who's your friend?" Jason asked, walking up to Pete.

"Oh, this is Pete. Pete, this is Jason. He's working with Lex now. He and Lana..." Clark stopped, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Jason and Pete felt it too, "Uh...I came back with Lana from Paris. I used to work at the school, as the assistant coach, but then Clark got me this job working with Lex Luthor."

"Can we go inside already? Jason, Clark is waiting to pick up Mrs. Kent, you should join us." Chloe asked, effectively breaking the tension.

They went into the coffeehouse and sat down at one of the larger booths.

"What do we have to do to get some service around here?" Jason jokingly asked, seeing Lana and Martha coming out of the back room. "You'll never get service with an attitude like that, mister!" Lana bantered back to him. She brought over six coffees and went back over to Mrs. Kent. "Oh, you go ahead and sit with them Lana, I've just got a few things of paperwork to finish up, I'll be done in a few minutes." Lana walked back to the group and sat down and started visiting. She had been afraid that things would be weird between her and Clark, but Lana was glad to see all of her friends sitting together, even Jason seemed to be having a good time.

Mrs. Kent watched her only son and his friends talking. Knowing that Clark would never be as carefree as them. Wondering if his relationship with Lois would tear him up the same way as his previous relationship had. Wishing that he would be happy. Martha almost wished that they could let Clark's friends in, knowing that Jonathan would never allow it. It would be the only way for Clark to ever have true friendship with anyone.

Clark had thought that it would be weird, spending time with Lana and Jason, but he found that it was okay. With everyone there, he felt almost normal.

The eight of them were sitting around the largest booth The Talon had, finishing their coffee and talking. Clark was sitting next to Lois, holding hands under the table. They were sitting across from Lana and Jason; Chloe was talking about the Torch.

"So, now if we can just talk Pete into sticking around, maybe the Torch would actually be able to get some decent stories, since my only other reporters seem to have better things to do lately." Chloe said, jokingly. She also had thought that it would be awkward seeing her cousin with Clark, but somehow, having Pete back helped ease the feelings that she was the only one without someone. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him.

"Hey, I resent that. I don't know about Lois, but I know that I..." Clark stopped; he looked past Lana out towards the door. He could see armed men jumping out of trucks.

"Clark, what's the matter?" Pete knew his friend too well, something was wrong.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Martha said, returning from the back of the café. She could tell immediately from the look on her son's face that he was scared.

This of course cued everyone else at the table to stand up to see what Clark was looking at. They could see movement, but not clearly, like Clark. As with his nature, Clark instinctively moved to the front of the group.

"We need to get out of here, everyone out the back way!" Clark said.

"Why, what are you talking about..." Jason started.

Suddenly, all of the men that had been outside, had apparently gotten their order, stormed in. The men all had impressive looking guns, all pointed at their little group. Everyone but Clark instinctively ducked and backed away.

"Clark, don't worry about us. You've got to get out of here, run to Metropolis or somewhere." Martha said, trying to pull him back with her.

"No, who knows what they'll do to you. I can't leave everyone I care about here..."

"What do you want?!" Jason asked, trying to figure out what was happening and how to get out of it alive. The man all acted as if they didn't hear him or any of the other's questions or pleadings.

"Clark, come on, do what they say!" Lois pleaded. She couldn't believe he was still just standing there.

Martha looked pleadingly at her son, knowing that Clark would never leave them.

None of the men said anything else, but just advanced on them. Clark and company had no choice but to back up into a wall.

Clark stared at the men pointing guns at his friends and his mother. "Leave them alone, it's me you want. Leave them out of this."As soon as he said this, he could hear the others protesting this behind him. The only response Clark got, was the men started moving forward. As the men got closer, Clark suddenly dropped to the ground, unable to move.

"Clark!" Martha screamed, as he fell, realizing why.

"What's wrong with him?" Lois asked, panicked. Martha looked at Pete, ignoring the others with them.

"They must have kryptonite with them, how would they know to use that?" Pete asked.

"I don't know, just move him and get everyone else to the very back of the Talon, and hide. Now that the men were up close, Martha could see that they each had a small piece of green meteor rocks on their jackets.

"Everyone on the ground, now!" One of the men shouted. The man's command was quickly obeyed by almost all of them. Jason held his ground. "Leave us alone!" Jason started to wrestle the gun from the leading masked man. Pete jumped up, seeing two men coming up behind Jason. One of the men turned to intercept Pete and knocked him to the ground, the other went to help his comrade in his struggle against Jason. Jason ended up on the floor unconscious. Lois helped Lana pull Jason out of the way, while Chloe was helping Pete stem the flow of blood from his broken nose.

"What do you want?" Martha screamed at them, cradling a barely conscious Clark in her arms.

No one moved or spoke, but just then The Talon door opened again. A man in a wheelchair rolled past the men with guns and addressed the small group of hostages on the floor in front of him.

"I think that you already know the answer to that question, don't you Martha?" Dr. Swann asked. "I only want Kal-el. I don't want to harm him, or any of you."

Clark was barely aware of what was going on around him. The proximity of the Kryptonite was overbearing. He looked over at all of his friends, one by one making quick eye contact. "It's going to be okay, I'll be okay," he said, right before he lost consciousness.

"NOOOO!" Martha screamed.

Several of the men stepped forward and pulled everyone away from Martha and Clark, then the rest of them walked up to Martha and Clark, and held her down as they grabbed Clark. Martha, Pete, Lois, Chloe and Lana all watched as the men tied Clark's hands behind his back and gag him, then carried him outside and put him into one of the trucks. Dr. Swann just smiled at them all, then turned around and was also loaded into the same truck as Clark. The vehicle quickly disappeared, then the men holding them down, quickly released them and ran out to the other vehicles and drove off leaving them in a stunned daze.


	2. Lives Changed Forever

**Updated***

Chapter Two: Lives Changed Forever

Clark drifted in and out of consciousness for the next several hours. The close proximity of small amounts of Kryptonite was just enough to drain him completely. He had heard Dr. Swann's voice right before he was pulled from his mother's arms, and thrown into the back of a truck.

The next thing he knew he was in a small room with lead walls. There was a single mattress on the floor, covered with a thin gray blanket, and in the corner was a toilet and sink, with only a drape separating them from the rest of the small room. An extra bright light was shining directly at the drape, probably to outline his shadow behind the thin drape. He found he was wearing brilliantly white scrubs, with no socks or shoes. As he looked around the room, he found that no matter where he was in the room, at least one camera was always on him. He didn't know how long he lay on the bed before they came. When they did, they just came and grabbed him. As soon as the door opened, Clark felt the effects of the Kryptonite that they all wore. It seemed to be just enough to stun him, but not enough to kill him. He tried to escape them, but knew it was useless. He barely had the energy to stand. He immediately started pleading with them.

"Please, leave me alone! Where am I? What do you want with me?" he yelled. But his cries fell on deaf ears. The multiple guards just ignored him. He looked around, and saw the guards everywhere, outside the door, in the hallway, and outside the room that he was taken into.

They talked only to each other, as if he wasn't there. His questions and pleas didn't stop, but they still didn't get answer. He was unceremoniously thrown onto a gurney and strapped down. He looked around this new room, and saw countless surgical supplies, and equipment. The room was filled with needles, computer screens, scalpels, microscopes, and vials of green, red, and black liquids. The next few hours were just the start of something that he would never forget, but would try for the rest of his life.

"What just happened? We have to call the police!" Four different people simultaneously asked this question. It just confused them more to see that Pete and Mrs. Kent didn't seem to have the same urgency.

Martha just stared at where the truck had been minutes before, in shock. Pete looked at his friends, trying to think of what to tell them. He looked over to Mrs. Kent, trying to get some help.

Martha seemed to suddenly snap out of it. "No. We can't call the police, at least not yet. They will ask too many questions, its not safe. Pete, I need you to call Jonathan and tell him what happened; that he needs to get over here." Martha didn't know where this strength and calmness was coming from, all she knew was she needed her husband.

"Excuse me, but you saw what just happened here, Mrs. Kent. Why aren't you wanting to do something to get Clark back!" Lois asked. Chloe, Lana and Jason stood behind Lois, seeming to be thinking the exact same thing.

"Look, as soon as Jonathan gets here, we'll tell you...everything. You all deserve the truth after this." With that, they all sat down, waiting for Mr. Kent.

When Jonathan arrived, he immediately ran over to his wife, who began to cry. "They took him, Jonathan! Some men came, with Kryptonite, and they just took him!" Martha cried. Jonathan looked around at the tear stained faces of the girls, and then at Jason and Pete. "Are you all okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Jonathan asked them all.

Pete spoke up for the group, "No, that Dr. Swann guy came in after the armed guards, and said he didn't want to hurt anyone, he only wanted Clark."

"He said that he only wanted 'Kal-el'. What did that mean?" Chloe asked. Of course Chloe, the inquisitive reporter had picked up on that.

"We were all just held at gun point and then those gun toting maniacs kidnapped your son! Tell me why we aren't on the phone with the police right now!" Jason and Lana both asked.

Martha looked at her husband, "They all deserve to know, and after what they just went through, and what all they saw."

Mr. Kent knew she was right, and sat down, preparing himself for a long night, full of questions.

"To explain what just happened, it would be easier to start at the beginning. Clark...isn't human. His spaceship's landing was disguised by the meteor shower, 13 years ago. He has had to hide his special gifts, his super speed and hearing, x-ray vision, his heat vision, super strength, and everything else about himself. His only weakness is the meteor rocks; they drain his power, and could possibly even kill him. The man that took him, the man in the wheelchair, his name is Dr. Virgil Swann. He knew about Clark, and actually intercepted and interpreted a message from Clark's biological parents from the time of the meteor shower. Now we know that we never should of trusted him." Jonathan looked away as he finished his speech. Lana, Jason, Chloe and Lois were all looking at him like he was crazy. They knew he had to be telling them the truth, but it all seemed just too incredible.

"So Kal-el is Clark's real name?" Chloe asked, the first to be able to recover her voice.

It was Martha that forced herself to answer this new set of questions. "Yes, that is Clark's birth name. We know that his biological parents, Lara and Jor-el sent him here because Jor-el says it is part of Clark's destiny.

Martha, Jonathan and Pete spent the rest of the night explaining the mystery of Clark Kent.


	3. More Secret Lives

Chapter Three: More Secret Lives

"Now that you are all a part of this, I need you all to swear to me that you will never tell anyone else." Jonathan said, looking at them. Everyone silently nodded.

"Now that that is out the way, what are we going to do to get Clark back?" Pete said. He had been sitting outside of the circle of everyone else, silent and restless.

"Where do we even begin looking for him? And even if we do, they would just come for him again." Jonathan seemed to have lost hope; like the situation had completely drained him in the same way the Kryptonite had drained his son.

"But, Jonathan, we have to get him back. I can't bear to think of the things they will do to him. We could get Lex to help us. He has connections that could lead us to Clark. He also—"

"No. I will never trust a Luthor with Clark's secret. No, Martha and I will go to Metropolis and look for him, the rest of you will return to school and work and not let on that anything is wrong. As far as anyone else knows, Clark is out of town, visiting a...distant cousin."

"His cousin from California?" Lana asked, remembering Clark's 'cousin' that was visiting before she left for Paris.

"Sure, we can tell people that, --what do you mean, from California? Clark doesn't really have a cousin." Jonathan asked, having his turn being totally confused.

"Last summer, before I left for Paris, I saw a girl on the farm, and Clark said she was a cousin from California." Lana explained.

Understanding spread across Mrs. Kent's face as she realized who Clark's 'cousin' must be. "Her name was Kara, or Lindsey. Jor-el took her into the caves when the meteors hit, and changed her, to be like Clark, so she would be able to lure Clark to him."

"Look, I can help look for Clark while I'm in Metropolis with my mom." Pete volunteered.

That night at the caves

Jason had watched Lana quietly excuse herself, and leave. He knew he didn't want to be alone after the information they had just been given, so he followed her. He had a pretty good idea of where she was headed; she had gone there often.

Lana now fully understood why Clark was so interested in these caves, because according to Mr. and Mrs. Kent, the symbols on walls told all about him. Which made her wonder even more about the symbol on her back and on the cave wall.

She was glad that she had told Jason about it. There was something comforting in knowing that he knew and he still was at her side. She found the now familiar symbol again...but this time, when she looked at it, it wasn't just some weird, unknown symbol...

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted.

"I thought this is where I would find you." Jason said, making his presence known.

"I feel so guilty for always pressuring Clark to tell me the truth. I can only imagine what it must have been like for him all these years. That was one of the major reasons that it didn't work out between us. I just...I don't regret being with you, I just..."

Jason walked up to her, trying to think of what to say to help her feel better.

"Lana, I think he knew that you only wanted to be a bigger part of his life; it sounded like he was just tired of hurting, and disappointing you."

"Thank you, Jason. You don't know how relieved I was that you just accepted me, after everything I told you the other day. I understand why Clark could never tell me, I mean...I hate to think of how I would of reacted, how I would have treated him if he had ever told me." Lana said, sort of thinking out loud.

"You would have accepted him, and you would have been there for him; just like you are now." Jason explained.

Lana turned from looking at the wall, "Jason, there's more I need to tell you, about the other night. Tonight, when I first came down here to look at the symbol, I understood what it means." Lana hesitated to continue.

"Lana, you can tell me, what does it mean?" Jason waited.

"I need you to take me back to the Kent's. After they told all of us the truth, I think that they deserve the same in return. Jason, the symbol is my name."


	4. A Ruined Life

Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me, none of the characters or series are mine.

Chapter Four: A Ruined Life

When Clark wasn't thinking of ways he could escape, he spent his time remembering the life he so desperately wanted to get back to. He had stopped trying to get answers from the guards; in fact he hadn't spoken at all in days. For a while, he had attempted to keep track of time by his meals, but that had gone up in smoke, when the doctors had decided to keep him in the exam room and they started him on an IV. He figured he was there for at least a week. The only things that kept him sane were his memories. They were also the only things that he knew they could never take away from him. Or so he thought.

Clark lay on his mattress, hoping that everyone he loved was still safe. The door opening suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He was immediately crippled, waiting for the guards to grab him. He had long ago stopped trying to fight them; in the end all he ever got himself was beat about the head. This time after exiting his cell, they made a left turn, instead of right. They took him to a lower level into a large, brightly lit room. They left him and exited the room. After they closed the door, he could no longer feel the effects of the Kryptonite. Though not that meant he felt like himself. He figured because he was surrounded by the Kryptonite so often, he never was at the top of his game; but at least he was fighting for consciousness. As far as he could tell, he was in the room alone, he tried to look beyond the walls, but forgot that they already knew that his powers were useless against lead. Suddenly the door opened again, and again he was paralyzed as he watched a team of people enter the room. Then he saw someone who paralyzed him, without the effect of the Kryptonite.

Dr. Swann entered the room.

"Hello, Kal-el. I hope you have found your accommodations to not be too horrible; but they are unfortunately necessary."

It caught Clark off guard to have someone talk directly to him. He still could not find his voice to respond, even if he had wanted to.

"I thought I would come check out our progress so far. Today, we will be testing the limits of your abilities. This will require a lot of time and cooperation on your part, which of course, you will give us."

In between the tests, and the samples, Clark carefully planned his route of escape. Since they only let him out of the room long enough to let him collapse on the mattress, he figured his best bet was to super speed out while they brought I equipment. Once he got out of the building he knew he would be fine.

The Kent's House

"Mr. Kent, I was wondering if I could talk with you and Mrs. Kent for a few minutes. It's very important." Mr. Kent motioned for Lana and Jason to come in.

"Sure Lana, is everything alright?" Jonathan called for his wife. "Martha!"

After Mrs. Kent joined the group, Lana carefully explained all that had happened to her since that day in Paris. Mr. and Mrs. Kent listened in silence.

"...And when I went down to the caves this morning, and I looked at the symbol, it understood what it meant. The symbol is my name. That day in Paris changed me; those other symbols in the cave mean something. Something that is about both Kal-el and—Oh! I...I mean both Clark and I. I'm sorry; I don't know why I said that. I feel something between us...like I am connected to him." Lana hadn't realized the truth, until she had spoken it, but she knew it was the truth.


	5. Dreams and Life

Chapter Five: Dreams and Life

"What do you to him?" Mrs. Kent asked, trying to understand.

"I can't explain it. I can feel what he is feeling; I feel what he's going through. He can feel it too." Lana knew they all though that she must be crazy, heck—she thought she was crazy. But as she thought about it more, she knew it was true.

"For the past few weeks, I've been having dreams. At first I thought that they were just normal dreams, but I think that they are real. I think that I am connecting with Clark. When I have them, I can see him, he—he's hurting, they're hurting him." Lana couldn't believe that these things were coming out of her mouth.

Jason sat on the couch next to her in silence. He knew he said that they would do this together, but it didn't even sound like they were together anymore.

"Can you...like...talk to him? Can you tell where he is?" Martha asked.

"I don't know...I don't even know if what I'm seeing isn't just how he is perceiving it. I saw him locked in a room; he was lying on a mattress on the floor. He hurt everywhere. I haven't tried talking to him, but I will." Lana didn't remember crying, but her eyes hurt, and her cheeks were wet.

Lana rode in silence as Jason drove her back to the Talon. She knew there would be consequences of the revelations she had unfolded at the Kent's.

Jason couldn't think of anything to say...he knew he needed to say something, but what?

The entire car ride was silent.

Jason got out and walked around and opened Lana's door. Once they were inside, Jason knew he had to talk to her about this.

"Lana, we need to talk about tonight. Why didn't you tell me about all of this before tonight? Obviously, it's been going on for a while. How long has this been going on, the dreams, the feelings."

"I don't know what you want me to say to you Jason. I didn't know how to tell you what was happening, because I didn't know what was happening. I was so afraid that this would happen." Lana figured that crying was just her thing.

Jason walked over to her and held her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I'm just afraid that we're not us anymore. I don't want to lose you."

"I still need you, Jason.


	6. Trying to Regain a Life

Chapter Six: Trying to Regain a Life

Clark had cooperated through all of the tests, and one day, finally took the courage and decided the next chance he got he would go for it.

Most of the scientists had left for the day. They had been testing the limits of his heat vision. He would wait until almost everyone left

There were only a few guards left in the large room, but they weren't paying any attention to him. He was in a corner that was partially out of view. He used his heat vision to melt the door, in order to buy himself some more time before they brought in the Kryptonite. Then he turned and started trying to melt a hole through the lead wall. If he could just weaken it enough he could use what strength he did have and break through. He slammed his body against the wall, just as the guards had rushed over to try and stop him. He couldn't stop now; he was so close. He turned and saw three of them advancing on him. He grabbed a hold of one of the machines that had blocked him from view and hurled it towards them. None of the guards got back up. He finally burst his way through the wall. Immediately he felt the effects of the Kryptonite; but he kept going. He wasn't going to let that stop him, not ever again. Suddenly alarms were going off everywhere, his head was already spinning. Guards were all around him; he was getting weaker with every step.

"If I don't get out now, I never will." Clark said to himself.

He used all the strength he had and used his super speed to get to the top level. He turned a corner and was able to see a door, but as he did, he collapsed. The effects of the Kryptonite were so great that he stayed conscious only long enough to see why.

As the sunlight from the windows shifted in the breeze, he saw green light reflected everywhere. He figured Kryptonite must be embedded in the entire first level. Then he blacked out.

Two months later...

For the first month, Clark woke to a familiar darkness. He wasn't lying on the mattress; he was on the floor. He ached everywhere; he figured they were doing this to punish him for trying to escape. They had purposefully tried to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Whenever he was out of the little room, he was brought to the familiar exam room and tightly strapped to a table where they performed their tests.

Clark no longer resisted them anymore. He couldn't. Eventually, Clark Kent faded, and Kal-el emerged.

After that first month, he was brought back to his cell. He promised himself he would never do anything like that again; at least until he was positive he wouldn't fail.

It was getting harder to remember simple things about his old life, and he tried less and less. He almost wanted to forget; it made living this life easier, not knowing what he was missing.

But there was still one person he couldn't quite remember, or forget. He couldn't remember her name, but her face was always fresh in his memory. She would talk to him and comfort him in his dreams; or when he was lying alone on the mattress trying to think of nothing, he would she her face. She soon became all he thought about; she became his reason for his endurance.


	7. Life, Nightmares and Reality

Chapter Seven: Life, nightmares, and reality

One Year Later...

Martha and Jonathan still spent almost every weekend in Metropolis looking. Pete had decided to move back in with his Dad in Smallville.

Lois, Chloe, Lana, Jason and Pete had all stayed close; now bound by a common secret.

They told themselves that they hadn't given up, but they were quickly running out of places to look.

Tonight, everyone was gathered at the Talon. Jonathan was waiting for Martha to finish closing the Talon. Their entire group was gathered at their usual booth, having a usual discussion.

"Have you found anything new on Swann, Chloe?" Lois asked.

Chloe had been trying to hack into his e-mails and just find anything that might help them in their search.

Pete had been in a quiet conversation with Lana and Jason.

"Mind if we join in the conversation?" Chloe asked.

"Lana, Jason and Pete suddenly looked up, realizing they had unintentionally drawn attention to themselves.  
"Oh nothing, never mind." Lana said, trying to dismiss it.

"No, it's not nothing." Pete said, finding his voice.

"We've done everything we can to try and find Clark, but we can't keep doing it like this. We'll never find him at this rate. Mr. Kent, if you and Mrs. Kent really want to find your son, why won't you ask for help? Lionel may be a major bad guy, and I'll admit that I had my doubts about Lex, but we've been looking for him for over a year, with nothing to show for it. Lex knows that we're all looking for Clark, and he's asked Jason, and all of us if there's anything he can do to help. He is Clark's best friend. You can't trust him, if you don't give him a chance. We all believe that he truly just wants to help."

Just then, Lex walked in. He seemed to have been waiting for just that moment to come in.

"All I want to do is help you, Mr. Kent; help Clark." Lex said.

Mr. Kent looked at his wife and sighed.

"Lex, I need you to promise me that I can trust you." Jonathan said.

"You can, Mr. Kent, I promise." Lex said, reassuringly.

"There are some things that you need to know about this whole thing, before you can help any of us. I want you to know that it wasn't my idea to bring you into this, but the majority of us believe that we won't be able to find Clark without your help."

Martha could see where this was going to be headed. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Lex, Clark is an alien. His ship's landing was disguised by the meteor shower. We've spent every second since trying to keep that secret from the world; and now...and now they have him...somewhere."

The entire group was watching his face, waiting to see his reaction.

This is what Lex had been waiting to hear since the moment he had met Clark. Through all the years Lex had wanted to know the truth, he always thought that Mr. Kent's mistrust of him was what had held back the truth from him. Now was his opportunity to prove his loyalty to the Kent's, to the family he always wanted.

"You can still trust me, Mr. Kent. I want you to know that I still want to help find Clark. I need you to trust me." Lex stated reassuringly.

The group, now including Lex, was discussing their new options.

"I can try and contact this Dr. Swann guy, and maybe pretend to be interested in donating money, or getting involved in the project." Lex offered.

"How will getting you involved in the project going to help us rescue Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"If I can really get in, we will know where Clark is, and start thinking of ways to get him out." Lex said.

"I hope it will be that easy." Jonathan said.

Everyone seeing that the 'meeting' was over, started to get up and leave.

Later that night at the Talon...

Jason had stayed behind everyone, so he could say goodnight to Lana. She hadn't said anything more to him about her tattoo, or her name on the cave wall. She seemed different now, more distant to him, and everyone for that matter.

"Hey Lana, can we talk?" Jason asked.

"Sure, what about?"

"I just was wondering if there is anything bothering you. You've seemed so withdrawn from everything lately. I told you that we would go through this together, and that's still true."

Lana hesitated, "Jason, I know that I said I wanted to be totally honest with you, but I can't. I need to figure them out for myself before, I can expect you to understand."

"I don't need to understand, Lana. We can figure it out together."

"I'm sorry. I just need you to be patient with me."


	8. Lives Involved

Chapter Eight: Lives Involved

Lex knew what he had to do, he just didn't know how. He had always known that the Kent's had something they were protecting, but he never could have realized how important it was. At first, he had been upset that he hadn't found out before now; that had it been up to the Kent's they would rather have never told him than have his help. But the more he thought about it, he really couldn't blame him. He did sincerely want to help; he also wanted to believe that had he known a year or two ago, he would have felt the same way. That he wouldn't have taken advantage of the secret.

But now, Lex realized that this was his big chance to prove to Clark, and to the Kent's that he is not his father; that he deserved their trust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lana hardly slept anymore; she would stay somewhere between awake and sleep. There she could feel him. Though he wasn't the Clark that she had always known; he was different…somehow changed. Lately, she had felt and more known what he was going through, like she could read his feelings. He had almost entirely given up; but she tried to give him a sense of hope. She didn't realize how much hope she gave to him. She was the reason that he hadn't given up entirely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kal -el was almost awake, but wasn't ready to open his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been asleep; he remembered they had strapped him to the exam table and injected some solution into a special IV they kept in his arm. He could tell he was still in the lab because he could still feel the straps. He waited, hoping to possibly catch some of the doctors talking.

"…Dr. Kelly, did you administer the formula?" Dr. Ridge asked.

"Yeah, I did. Maybe he needs some more, we had him in that induced-coma for over a week. We've never had him out for that long before."

Kal-el could feel someone standing over him, "…give me a piece of the Kryptonite." Suddenly, the familiar pain gripped him and caused him to jerk and yell out.

"He's awake."

Just then the door behind them slid open.

"Dr. Swann, did you want to speak with Kal-el?" One of the doctors said, as he entered the room.

"Not today, I just wanted to come down and let you know that we will be installing some new equipment in the lab at the end of this week. And next Thursday you will have a new associate joining you."

"When I asked you for new equipment a few months ago, you said we didn't have the funds. What is different now?" Dr. Ridge asked.

"Mr. Lex Luthor is a new partner in the project; and he wants to be financially and actively involved. So one of his associates will be joining your team." Swann explained.


	9. Regaining a Life

Chapter Nine: Regaining a Life

"We found him!" Lex said.

The group was once again gathered together at the Talon. Lex had been the one to call them together, saying he had good news.

"You found Clark? What do you mean, where is he?" Jonathan asked.

"You were right, it's Dr. Swann. He is holding Clark at an old army warehouse, just outside Metropolis. The place is perfect for what they are doing. It already had very thick lead walls, and apparently they had lined the entire place with the meteor rocks." Lex explained.

"Wait, how did you find all of this out?" Martha asked this time.

"I managed to contact Dr. Swann and interest him into a meeting. I explained to him that I was interested in investing in research projects and that I was willing to offer up a very large sum of money to be actively involved. And next week I have a tour of the facility scheduled. Plus, he's going to brief me on everything they have been doing. This is our chance to get him out…and from what I've heard, the sooner we get him out, the better."

"How do you _know_ that he is the one with Clark, and he's not just running some other secret project?" Mr. Kent asked.

"At first all he told me was that he had an expensive project that needed funding, but that he didn't know if I was the best choice for a partner. Because I might have different feelings when I learned more about the project. I told him that I would give him half the money up front, and if I wasn't interested after I learned more, he could keep the money; and he went for it. He was obviously worried because he knew that Clark and I were friends, and I might double-cross him. I just told him that I was only Clark's friend so I could try and figure out his secret."

"So how do you suggest we get in and get Clark? I would think that they would have the place guarded pretty heavily." Jonathan asked.

"With Jason working as my assistant, he will be able to walk right in with me. I told Dr. Swann that if I'm going to be involved, I want one of my own specialists in on it, and to review the previous studies conducted; so I figure I can get one or two others in that way."

"I'll go." Lois said quickly.

"No, this is way too dangerous for any of you to go; Martha and I will go." Jonathan said.

Lex interjected, "It has to be one of them, Mr. Kent, they will know you and Mrs. Kent."

It was Pete that spoke up this time. "Lois, and I will go in. We could probably pass for young geniuses."

"Maybe, but I think it would be better if just Lois went in. I think I can get you and Mr. Kent in as extra guards. Your faces will be hidden. And the rest can be lookouts and be ready to drive away." Lex suggested.

"Okay, let's say we actually pull this off, where are we going to go? They aren't likely to just let us drive off with him." Mrs. Kent pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I thought that maybe I could arrange somewhere in Metropolis for all of you to stay until they give up looking."

"Do you really think that they will ever stop hunting him?" Lana had stayed quiet until now. "All they will have to do is hand over their information to the government, and everyone will know, everyone will be looking for him, forever. None of us will be safe, as soon as they find any one of us, they will use us to get Clark to surrender himself to them. The only way to keep him safe is to destroy the facility. It wouldn't be altogether bad if Dr. Swann was too."

No one spoke.

Martha and Jason realized Lana's strong reactions, from their previous conversations. Lana hadn't felt comfortable telling everyone in the group her part in the secret yet. They remembered Lana describing to them her connections with Clark. Lana had told Jason that it was getting stronger. She said that she had some idea of what Clark was going through, though she wouldn't say in any detail.

"Let's do this, but Lana, we'll need someone to secure the safe house. Chloe and I will be outside in separate cars waiting for you to all exit…with Clark." Martha explained.

"I can have some of my men outside also…in case we need a distraction, or extra getaway time." Lex offered.

"No, I don't want any of your 'guys' in on this." Jonathan interrupted.

"I didn't say I was going to tell them anything; I never tell then more than they need to know. And all they need to know is that we may need them to buy us some time leaving the building." Lex explained.

"Alright, next week?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, next Thursday. By then I will have secured for you a couple of hotel rooms. I'll make sure you have money for anything you need. I will also instruct a dozen or so of my guys to stand guard outside." Lex turned to where Lana was sitting next to Jason in the booth. "Jason and I will have to stay clear of all of you, to make sure no one can suspect me, or my company. We'll find ways of staying in close contact though."

"I hate to admit it Lex, but I need to apologize to you for my behavior towards you. You have done nothing but try to help us. I don't think we would of ever been able to find him and have any chance of freeing him without you, so … thank you, Lex." Jonathan extended his hand to Lex, who took it with a sincere smile of gratitude. Maybe now he could finally be included in his idea of the perfect family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. A Peek into a Terrible Life

Chapter Ten: A Peek into a Terrible Life

Part One-

This chapter is going to be quite different from the others. It will be told in separate sections covering different points of view of characters. Some may cover overlapping story in order to include their thoughts and individual reactions to different situations. It will also probably be broken down into at least two chapters. (It just keeps getting longer!) Hopefully it won't be too confusing :D

The Talon- the group

It was 6:30 am Thursday morning; Lex's meeting with Swann was set for 7:45am. Lex had just finished telling them that everything that they had discussed the previous week had been arranged. Lana was already at the hotel where they would be staying; Jason had dropped her off even earlier that morning. There were two unmarked SUV's, and a limo parked outside waiting for them.

"Just so everyone is clear…Jason, Pete, Lois, Mr. Kent and I will leave in a few minutes; Jason and I to our scheduled meetings, Lois to the labs, and Pete and Mr. Kent will join the guards. Now, I've arranged it so they expect you both to be coming; no matter what you see, don't act like it bothers you. They expect you to just observe how they do things. Here are your credentials and clearance." Lex handed them to Lois, Pete and Mr. Kent.

"Exactly what am I going to see?" Lois asked, hating that she was nervous.

"I don't know for sure, but you will be closely involved in whatever they are doing with Clark at the time; and I'm not exactly sure what that is either. I'll find that out today. If you get a chance, it might be a good idea if you could look at old records, see what they know about Clark."

Lois nodded silently.

"Do they expect us too?" Mr. Kent asked.

"Yeah, you will be stationed inside on the second level, which is below ground. That's the main facility level where they do most of the testing, so I would imagine that Clark is kept there too. Now, Chloe and Mrs. Kent will drive up in the separate SUV's and you won't need to be there until about 10:00 pm. That's when we should make our move. Jason and I will say we want to go over some paperwork; Lois can say she wants to review their research. Mr. Kent, you and Pete will still be on duty. I've learned that they run a skeleton crew of guards at night. I guess they figure with all the meteor rocks they have all over the place, Clark would never be able to get out on his own. So you guys should have no problems getting to him."

"Lex and I figure that we will be able to get into the main security room and disable everything…including the alarms and surveillance. After that we can just stun gun anyone in our way." Jason said, trying to sound sure of himself.

"What are you going to do if you run into trouble?" Chloe asked

"We won't; we will do everything on time; and will all be fine." Lex interjected. He hoped everyone else believed him; since he said it trying to convince himself.

"What happens if after we get Clark away from those guys, and they've hurt him?" Mrs. Kent asked softly

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, looking at each other. They had all tried to force themselves to not think about that part.

It was Mr. Kent that finally spoke, and surprised everyone, especially Lex.

"Lex, do you thick that you could arrange to have a doctor or someone available if we need them?"

Lex's silence went on a little longer. Mr. Kent and Lex looked at each other, finally understanding one another.

"I can have someone on call. You can call me at the mansion anytime, too. And I've already got the house stocked with everything you should need."

"Do we have any other problems?" Lex waited "Alright."

Everyone stayed silent and got up. They all said soft goodbyes and Mrs. Kent and Chloe watched everyone else leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lois, Lex, and Jason xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the building, they all realized why Dr. Swann was confident Clark would never get out on his own; there were meteor rocks everywhere. Some were disguised as fancy paperweights on desks, but most were embedded in the walls, doors and windows.

Jason, Lex and Lois made their way to Dr. Swann's office. Lois was going there to introduce herself as Dr. Susan Campbell, and then she would be taken down to the labs on the second level.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead and we'll be fine. He's going to start with taking us on a tour of the facility, so we just need to remember where the security office, the labs and Clark's room are." Lex tried to reassure them.

They had already said goodbye to Pete and Mr. Kent when they entered the building. They had just checked in as new guards, not even associated with Lex.

Another guard was a few steps ahead of them, escorting them to Dr. Swann's office.

"Ah Mr. Luthor, you made it…" Dr. Swann said as the guard knocked and opened the office door.

"Dr. Swann, may I introduce my assistant, Jason Teague; and the doctor I told you about, Susan Campbell."

"Yes, pleased to meet you both. I assume that Mr. Luthor has already informed you both of what we do here?" He asked, looking at them both.

"Yes, with what he has told me, I am very eager to get involved." Lois said, trying to sound professional.

"I must say, I'm glad to have you aboard, Mr. Luthor. Shall we start with a tour of our facility, and we can drop young Dr. Campbell off at the Labs; so we may all get started." Dr. Swann moved his chair towards the door; leading them down a hallway towards another door.

After a maze of different offices and file rooms, they stopped in front of a door that they probably would have not even noticed otherwise. It opened to Dr. Swann's voice command.

"The rest of you will use your security badges to get in and out." He explained.

The door opened to reveal an elevator. The next time they opened they found themselves in a completely different environment. They were now below ground and there were no windows. Black, lead walls and doors surrounded them. They were lead down a brightly lit hallway; until they reached what they all realized must be the Labs. It was a large room filled with shelves of laboratory equipment, and a single exam table in the middle of the room.

"This is our main lab, it has the most up-to-date equipment we could get. We do have some smaller ones, but they are not frequently used." Swann paused for just a moment, until someone exited a room, a little further down. "Oh, Dr. Ridge, this is Dr. Campbell. She is going to be observing us in action today, and then joining your team next week. Please allow her access to your research, so she may be up to speed on our current projects."

Lois stepped forward and shook Dr. Ridge's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Let's go. I was just going to look over yesterday's reports. Then we ca wash up and get started for today."

Lois looked back for a moment, as she followed Dr. Ridge into another room.

"Let's continue." Dr. Swann said, as he started further down the hallway. They toured the other lab rooms, and several more rooms filled with computers, and files. They soon reached the end of the hallway, and then Dr. Swann turned around and headed them back down the same hallway. When they reached the large lab room again, they now noticed another small hallway off to the side.

"Down this hallway, is our security main room, and Kal-el's cell; I won't be able to take you down that way, so I'll now take you down to our third level." Dr. Swann turned towards the elevator.

Lex didn't move, "When I signed on, we agreed that me and my company would be actively involved here. Now how do you expect to let us do that without letting us get involved, Dr. Swann?" Lex stood, just waiting for an answer.

Dr. Swann turned around slowly. "I don't like to have his cell opened more than necessary. I will bring you both down later this morning; after they have started with him. Right now, I'll take you down below, to our third level. It's where we can safely test him without the effects of the Kryptonite." Dr. Swann turned into the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kal-el's point of view xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kal-el lay on the mattress in his room; waiting for the blinding white lights to be turned on; he could usually predict it by how long he had been left alone. He never had any idea what time it was; but that didn't really matter. They didn't care whether he hadn't slept, or how many hours they kept him in the lab doing their tests. He never slept much anymore anyway; and when he did it was because he had been drugged. He didn't mind; mostly the time he spent in his cell, he spent it somewhere between awake and asleep. It was there that he was with her. He was able to see and feel her; he figured she had to be someone from his past. Somehow he knew she was experiencing the same way. They didn't actually talk to each other, but it was almost they could understand each other through their feelings. On some level they were always connected; the feeling…the connection was getting stronger all the time.

Right on time, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by lights and food being shoved through an unlocked slit in the door.

A few minutes later, three or four guards stormed in and forced him into a room down the hall, and strapped onto an uncomfortable exam table. It was there he waited for someone to enter. Sometimes it took what felt like hours for someone to come and do something painful to him; but this morning, several people were already there, waiting for him. The doctors, and scientists or whoever they were, were all dressed in their usual attire of sterile gowns, gloves and masks. By now he knew almost all of them by their voices, or just by their eyes; but today, there were a single pair of eyes that he didn't recognize, although they seemed familiar. She was standing alone in the background of everything, and seemed to be forcing herself to look anywhere but at him, not wanting to make eye contact. The others in the room bustled around, gathering papers and going about their business as usual, as they normally completely ignored him.

A few minutes later, as they seemed to be becoming more focused, they moved his table into a sitting position. The woman in the back hadn't moved. Today they seemed to be doing just some regular lab testing and getting new samples. They did that every once in a while. He didn't really care why. The young doctor in the back didn't seem real interested in taking part. Every few minutes, one of the other doctors would go over and quietly talk to her. Kal-el realized that she must be the new doctor that Dr. Swann was talking about last week. Not that it meant anything special to him, just someone new to try new, painful things to him.

After a few minutes, the doctors, including the new one, started analyzing everything. He heard an unfortunate familiar sound. He heard Dr. Swann, off to the side quietly talking to the doctors.

"Good morning, Kal-el." He moved his wheelchair so that he was looking him in the eye. But the sight of Dr. Swann was not what surprised him; it was the other two people standing in front of him.

He looked them both in the eyes; they were looking at him different than everyone else did. He couldn't exactly figure it out, but he didn't care very much. He couldn't care; it hurt too much.

Lex, Jason and Dr. Swann

The three of them had been talking in Dr. Swann's office; Dr. Swann was explaining the 'project' to them.

"We acquired Kal-el close to two years ago. I first learned about him about a year before that; and immediately started making preparations for what we are doing now. I secured this building and made the necessary changes. Once we got him here, we kept ourselves extremely busy; finding everything we could about his anatomy and physiology; the exact effects the red and green forms of Kryptonite had on him. We are always testing his abilities and testing any improvements and changes he has. For the past several days, I have been working personally with him on helping us decipher his written language."

Lex jumped in, "Has he told you what's on the cave walls?" Even though he was on Clark's side, he couldn't deny his natural curiosity.

"I am able to read only small parts; but hopefully more soon."

Jason looked up from the notes he was taking, "Are you able to get his cooperation?"

Dr. Swann didn't answer immediately, "On most of our other testing we have had very little trouble, because of the Kryptonite, he doesn't have much of a choice. But, on this…I have had very little success. I have tried at different times and had to stop and come back to it at a later date. So this time, I am afraid that I will need to use some other techniques. Any other questions?"

Jason spoke up again, "Yes, why do you call him Kal-el, instead of Clark?"

"First of all, I've preferred that none of the doctors or scientists directly address him in any way. I am the only one that has spoken directly with him. Secondly, Kal-el is an alien; an alien that tried to hide among humans for 14 years. I know that you both knew him previously, but he was a lie. He isn't Clark Kent, no matter how much you or he wanted him to be, he is and always will be Kal-el." Dr. Swann spoke so calmly, like he was talking about something that you would run across everyday, rather than aliens.

Dr. Swann looked up at the clock on the wall, "8:30am, they should be ready for us by now. I will take you down to the lab now, I needed to give them some time to finish up getting some fresh samples from him this morning." He started moving towards the door.

"Will we get a chance to see the doctors in action?" Lex asked.

"It depends on how cooperative he chooses to be this morning. After we are done, you could probably spend some time observing them before going over the old data. Though I don't remember exactly what they're testing later today."

"That's alright."

They all exited the room, and headed for the elevator. Once in the basement, they turned down the hallway towards the lab. Jason and Lex followed a little behind Dr. Swann; both trying to prepare themselves for what they were about to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lois xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Lois followed Dr. Ridge into the empty lab room.

"Today we are going to be collecting fresh samples from him. Every couple of months we gather new samples for comparison and new testing. You should know that Dr. Swann prefers that we refrain from speaking directly to him; all we need to do is just go about our work as normal…as if he couldn't hear us. There are very small amounts of Kryptonite exposed in the room, so he is weakened just enough that he is unable to break through the restraints. If it is all right, Dr. Campbell, we will just have you mainly observe today. Watch how we handle him; his reactions to us, and you'll be able to pick everything up in a few days. You are welcome to look through any of our old records of tests and things we've performed. The guards should be bringing him in any minute; so let me hurry and introduce you to the rest of our team."

"That will be just fine." Lois said, trying to get herself to remember to react to the name 'Dr. Campbell'.

One of the other doctors approached her, "I'm Dr. Kelly; I'll show you where to change."

Lois just looked at him, puzzled. "Change?"

"Whenever we're in the lab with the subject, we always were sterile attire. You'll need to wear a mask, gown and gloves while we work with him."

"Oh, right, sure. That's fine." Lois tried to act like this was something normal and expected.

Dr. Kelly took her through another door in the corner of the room and showed her where the supplies were. A few minutes later, she re-entered the lab, looking like she actually belonged; she was glad that wasn't how she felt, though.

Dr. Ridge motioned over to her when he saw her come back.

"Oh, I almost forgot to show you, we, as well as the security room, have screens showing all activity on this floor, including Kal-el's cell." Dr. Ridge explained.

Lois didn't want to look, but she did anyway. She saw a figure, lying on the floor of a small room. She watched as three large men entered the room and roughly grabbed Clark. But the thing that surprised her most wasn't how much his appearance had changed, it was the fact that he just let them; he didn't even try to avoid their grasp. That wasn't the Clark she knew…and that scared her more than anything. She watched as they carried him out of the room and down the hall a few steps…after that she didn't need the screen anymore. The door she had entered only a short time ago opened again. It had been almost two years since she had been this close to Clark; she watched the guards strap him onto the exam table in the middle of the room. For a brief moment, their eyes met. She expected to see recognition in his eyes, or some form of the Clark she thought she had gotten to know so well two years ago; but he eyes showed nothing but emptiness, and he quickly left her gaze and stared straight up at nothing.

Lois stayed towards the back of the room, just watching the other doctors as they went over to Clark and did whatever they wanted; whatever they needed to do without even looking at his face. They took scrapings of his skin, a few hairs, a swab of his mouth, several samples of blood through a large IV in his arm. Lois couldn't help herself but to watch Clark. He didn't hardly even move or look over at any of them. She couldn't bear to think of what his life must have been like for the past two years.

As the doctors seemed to be finishing, Dr. Kelly motioned her over to him, "We are going to take these samples and go analyze and test them against some of our old samples and see if there are any changes. And while we are doing that, Dr. Swann wanted to come down here and work with him. He has been trying to get Kal-el to decipher the rest of the language on those cave walls. He's tried several times, but no matter what we try, he just won't do it. You can either stay in here, or come with us, it's up to you."

"I think I will stay here for a few minutes. I will come and join you later."

"That's fine. We'll be in one of the other lab rooms on this hallway."

Lois watched the rest of the doctors start to gather up the new samples, when the door opened again. Dr. Swann entered first, and then saw Lex and Jason follow. The three of them briefly made eye contact and stood together a little behind Dr. Swann, who was now facing Clark.


	11. Trying to Escape a Terrible Life

Chapter Eleven: Trying to Escape a Terrible Life

Author's note: This chapter will be in the same format as the last chapter, and will start right where I last left off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lois's point of view XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois was glad to see Jason and Lex again. They were both looking at Clark, the way she had when she first saw him. She hated to think of what she was about to witness.

"Dr. Campbell, if you wouldn't mind holding up the pictures on the counter behind you." Dr. Swann asked.

Lois tried desperately to act naturally. She slowly turned around and saw the pictures he was referring to. She recognized them to be pictures of the symbols on the cave walls. There were several pictures blow up, zooming in on a few particular symbols.

Lois took the pictures and walked over to where Dr. Swann was.

"I would like you to hold them up so Kal-el can clearly see them, while I talk to him." He explained.

Lois turned to see the pictures Swann was referring to; she realized them to be of the cave walls. But there was something else…one of the symbols, she had seen it before, she just couldn't think of where.

Lois did as he requested; she looked at Clark. She didn't think she could bear participating in something that was going to cause him more pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kal-el's point of view XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He figured Dr. Swann would be down to talk with him again; especially since the last several times Dr. Swann had come down, he had refused to give him what he wanted…Kal-el to interpret the only symbols that Dr. Swann hadn't already deciphered. Kal-el understood all of the symbols except for one. For some reason, Dr. Swann was unable to interpret the entire section that included the same symbol. Then all of a sudden one day it made sense. He knew what the symbol was, … it was a name; just like the symbol that had reappeared on his chest, the one that had surfaced when Jor-el had first contacted him. He was very curious, however, to remember to whom the name belonged to. Somewhere inside, he knew who she must be; the woman that he had been so strongly connected to recently. But he felt like she was someone that he knew from a previous life or something.

Now that he understood what the sentence represented, he didn't care what Dr. Swann did to him; he would never give up the information.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Campbell, if you wouldn't mind holding up the pictures on the counter behind you." Dr. Swann asked, obviously speaking to the new doctor. He watched her slowly do as she was asked.

"I would like you to hold them up so Kal-el can clearly see them, while I talk with him." Dr. Swann again faced him.

He looked over to the young doctor and the familiar pictures she was holding up.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time Kal-el. What do the symbols in the picture say?" Swann asked.

Kal-el debated on saying something or just staying silent.

"You are going to cooperate with me, I have been very patient with you. I know that you can read them; I watched your face as you suddenly recognized them several months ago when I asked you. I am tired of being patient." Dr. Swann said, watching his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lois XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois silently prayed that Clark would just cooperate. Whatever it took to make Swann happy. But consciously she knew better, the Clark she knew would never cooperate with a man like Swann. But then again, he might not be the same old Clark that she knew.

She hated to think what Swann would do to him if Clark didn't do as he asked.

She continued to hold up the pictures, she looked over to Lex, trying to get his attention. After a few seconds, he finally looked over.

"Get him away from Clark!" she mouthed from behind the pictures, hoping she was unnoticed.

Lex just stood there, obviously trying to think of a reason they needed to leave. But it ended up being unnecessary.

Dr. Swann apparently had had enough of Clark's silence.

"You had your chance Kal-el. I'll ask you again in about a week to see if you've changed your mind." Dr. Swann suddenly turned around to face her.

"Tell the others that the subject will be unavailable for testing for the next week."

Lois just nodded, not knowing what else to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lex and Jason XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing could have quite prepared them for what they walked into. When they first entered the large room, they saw a metal table that was tilted upward and facing the wall opposite. They also saw Lois standing next to the counter, away from the table. She looked absolutely relived to see them again. They both immediately realized who was on the table.

They followed Swann into the room and made their way around the table.

Neither of them had really thought about this moment a lot, but nothing they could have imagined would have been close. Clark lay limp on the table; his eyes were open, but he was just staring blankly. They could immediately tell that this was not the Clark they had once known.

"Dr. Campbell, if you wouldn't mind holding up the pictures on the counter behind you? I would like you to hold them up so Kal-el can clearly see them while I talk with him." Swann asked.

They stood slightly back as Lois held up pictures of the cave symbols. As Jason looked more closely at them, he recognized one of the symbols…Lana's tattoo. He stood wondering how the situation was going to play out. Lana had not yet felt comfortable telling everyone the details.

For a few moments they all recognized a small piece of the old Clark as he silently stared at Dr. Swann, defiantly refusing to answer. They both tried to meet Clark's gaze, but failed.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time Kal-el. What do the symbols in the picture say?" Swann asked.

They watched Clark defiantly remain silent.

"You are going to cooperate with me, I have been very patient with you. I know that you can read them; I watched your face as you suddenly recognized them several months ago when I asked you. I am tired of being patient." Dr. Swann said.

Something in the corner of his eye, caught Lex's attention. He looked over to where Lois was standing, "Get him away from Clark!" she silently mouthed to him.

But before he could come up with a plan…

Dr. Swann gave up and turned away from Clark to Lois.

"Tell the others that the subject will be unavailable for testing for the next week."

Neither lex nor Jason liked the way that sentence sounded. Jason looked over to Lois as she forced herself to nod; looking like she was going to be sick.

"I will have the guards come and collect him in a moment." He said to Lois.

Next he turned to Jason and Lex, "You might like to go down to the other lab room and talk with the other scientists."

Dr. Swann exited the room, with all three of them hot on his wheels.

"What are you going to do with him?" Lex demanded once out of the room.

Dr. Swann seemed to ignore them, "Guards, I would like the subject placed in isolation for the next week. Understood?"

The four guards that were standing there just nodded. As they passed by, the two guards in the back slightly nudged Lex.

Lex looked over long enough to recognize Pete and Mr. Kent walking by them into the lab. He quickly turned back to Swann.

"Tell me!" Lex demanded again.

"Just where I said, in isolation. Now if you will all follow me, I will show you to where the other doctors are working." Swann said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Pete and Mr. Kent XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After joining the other guards that morning, they had been instructed that they would be stationed on the second level to patrol. They just hoped they would get a glimpse of Clark.

After they had been down there a while, they heard a door open around the corner from where they were. They quietly went around and caught a glimpse of Clark; though it had not been comforting. They watched as two large guards drug a dark haired figure down the hallway past them. Another large guard followed closely behind them.

They waited until they were sure they were alone before commenting.

"We have to make this work." Was all Pete could get out; which was more than Mr. Kent was able.

A few hours later, two other guards joined them. They started down the hallway once more, when a door at the end opened and they watched four people exit.

"What are you going to do with him?" They heard Lex yell, as they got closer.

Dr. Swann suddenly looked over to where Mr. Kent and Pete stood.

"Guards, I would like the subject placed in isolation for the next week. Understood?"

They just nodded. The two guards behind them hurried forward, with Mr. Kent and Pete following behind. Mr. Kent made sure that Lex saw them.

They both stood frozen for a moment as they realized what they were seeing.

However, they both quickly composed themselves; and helped the other guards undo the straps and carry Clark, limp in their arms, down the hallway to a small door.

One of the guards opened the door to reveal a room lined with lead walls and bright lights. There was barely enough room for Mr. Kent and Pete to carry Clark into the room and set him on the floor.

They all exited and shut the door behind them.

"What are they going to do with him in there?" Pete asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, he'll be in there for a week with no food, and periodic exposure to the Kryptonite. Then maybe he'll be more cooperative; especially after all the time he spent in there last time." The guard explained.


	12. A Saved Life

Chapter Twelve: A Life Saved

Author's Note: Again, this chapter will be in the same format as the previous two, so I hope it is not too confusing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lex, Lois and Jason's point of view xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lex and Jason and Lois reluctantly followed Dr. Swann down the hall, looking back to watch the guards, including Pete and Mr. Kent carry Clark down another hallway.

They were led into another room, which was filled with more lab equipment and files and computers.

"The scientists usually work in this room, and the one next to it. Feel free to browse through old paperwork, and familiarize yourselves with our progress." Swann turned to Lex and Jason, "When you are both done here, just let security know. Mr. Luthor, you can just have someone from your office call me and we can set up another appointment to go over the rest of the details another day; my specialists and I have an important conference going over genetics tonight, but you all can stay and look over records after we have left." With that, Dr. Swann turned around and made his way back to the elevator that would take him to the upper levels of the compound.

Lex leaned into Lois slightly, slipping several small discs into her hand; "You know what to do." That was all he needed to say; before coming, they had planned to copy all the computer records that they could find, and then corrupt the hard drives so all the information would be lost. As for the written documents, Jason and Lex would look through and take anything they thought would be useful or dangerous, and leave everything else to be burned as they left and destroyed the entire building.

Lois wasted no time in coping all the computers hard drives, she quickly and quietly moved from computer to computer coping everything, then destroying it. When she was done, she moved back into the other room to help Lex and Jason work through all the filing cabinets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Martha, Chloe and Lana xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha and Chloe spent the rest of the day gathering last minute items they thought they might need. They had decided that they would drop them off with Lana at the safe house; then go to the base from there.

"Mrs. Kent, what time do you think we should leave?" Chloe asked, looking at her watch; just trying to keep the conversation going, so she wouldn't have to think about anything else.

"Uh, they said they wouldn't need us there until 10pm, but we should probably be waiting close by at around 9:30 or so. So we'll leave the house at about 8:30." Mrs. Kent answered as they made their way up the stairs of the gated house that they would all be staying at.

When they reached the front door, Lana opened it to greet them.

_She was relieved to finally have someone else there. She had said goodbye to Jason very early that morning; then had tried to keep herself busy by doing some unnecessary cleaning and exploring of the large house. During that time, her thoughts never left Clark; she tried to let him know that they were coming for him, but she didn't get anything back from him. It was like…and then she realized what must be wrong. She remembered Mr. and Mrs. Kent explaining to them about Kal-el; and it suddenly all made sense. It wasn't Clark that she was connected to…it was Kal-el. She could hardly wait to see him; maybe he would be able to answer all of the questions she could never find answers for. She almost dreaded it also; it would mean she would have to come clean with the rest of the group about her tattoo, and everything else. Jason and Mr. and Mrs. Kent were the only ones that she had felt comfortable confiding in. She wished she knew what her feelings for Kal-el/Clark meant; because she was supposed to be with Jason. She had avoided that whole situation; but this morning before leaving, Jason had surprisingly told her that no matter what happened between all of them; that he would understand._

"Chloe, Mrs. Kent! I am so happy to see you. I've been driving myself crazy today, trying to keep my mind off things; unfortunately nothing I tried seemed to work very well. Here let me help you with those." Lana grabbed on of the boxes Mrs. Kent had been carrying.

"We thought we might as well keep each other company, since Mrs. Kent and I don't have to leave for almost another hour. Oh, and we brought lots of pizza, figured we could warm the rest of it up later for everyone…after we all get back." Chloe's voice trailed off at the end.

"Well, we better get some of this stuff put away." Mrs. Kent said, trying to fill the silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mr. Kent and Pete xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They paced the hallways, taking turns looking at their watches every 2 minutes. They were supposed to meet Lois at Clark's cell, or in this case his isolation room, and get him out; but they had planned to meet together at 9:40pm.

"Five more minutes, we better head over there; don't you think?" Pete asked.

Mr. Kent looked over to Pete, then at his watch, "Let's do this."

With that, they slowly made their way over to the room that they had left Clark in several hours ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lois, Pete and Mr. Kent xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lois had long ago finished discreetly destroying all of their computers' hard drives, and had assisted Lex and Jason go over the rest of the paperwork. Now she dropped them off at the security office and went her way to where the guards had taken Clark.

She turned the corner and saw Mr. Kent and Pete. When she got to them, they all stole one last look at their watches; realizing that they had reached the point of no return.

Mr. Kent looked up to the security camera, and saw the power light switch off; signaling them that it was their turn. He looked to Pete, who opened the door, revealing Clark lying limply on the floor. He picked him up and quickly started for the exit.


	13. Lives Merged Together

Chapter Thirteen: Lives Merged Together

Chloe followed Martha through the crowded city of Metropolis. They had to make it to the base by 9:30 pm to make sure they were in place in time. As they got closer to their destination, they turned off the headlights and slowed both vehicles.

Martha slowed to a stop just behind the building and began to wait. Time seemed to be standing still; every time she thought five minutes had passed, she looked and it had not even been two. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the beep of the intercom they had in the two separate cars.

"Mrs. Kent, do you think something has happened to them, that something has gone wrong?" She could hear the same panic in Chloe's voice that she was feeling. Her eyes moved to the small clock…10:17pm. She tried to control her voice, maybe then she could convince herself.

"Try not to worry about it too much, we got here earlier than we needed to. Just try and…Chloe! Here they come, and they've got Clark with them!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Martha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Martha watched as three figures made their way toward the cars; a smaller following behind them. As they got closer, she could tell that the one following behind must be Lois, and had now passed the others and had almost reached the door. It was then that her attention was shifted to the three people following. The outside two seemed to be carrying the figure in the middle. Lois quickly climbed in Martha's car, "Mr. Kent said that I should get in with you and Mr. Kent is going to drive with everyone else in the other car. He said we should wait and follow them so if they follow us, they will stop us instead of the car with Clark."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Martha and Lois xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Martha stayed silent as she watched the vehicle I front of her drive away; then slowly began to follow.

Martha's nerves were near breaking point already, but the thought of having to wait even longer to see her son was killing her. She turned to Lois, sitting in the passenger seat. Lois had been silent since she had entered the car and they had started to follow Chloe's car.

"Are you okay, Lois?" Martha asked. Lois stayed silent a moment longer. "Yeah, I am, Mrs. Kent." Martha waited, and then continued. "Lois, …how was he?" Her voice shook as she asked, fearing the worst. She knew Clark was alive, she had seen his figure being held up, as Pete and her husband helped him into the other car, but that had not helped her nerves any. Lois kept looking straight ahead of the car as she answered. "He was pretty bad, Mrs. Kent. It scared me to see him like that." Lois paused, "I'm sorry." The remaining time spent together was silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chloe, Pete, Mr. Kent, and Clark xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Even before the doors had all shut, Mr. Kent and Pete were both shouting for Chloe to get going. She immediately sped off, and didn't even get the chance to turn around and see if Clark was all right.

After a few minutes of driving, she could no longer stand it. "Mr. Kent, how is he? Is all of you okay?" All Chloe could hear in the back seat was breathing, and moaning that she had assumed was Clark. "I think he'll be all right now, now that we've got him away from them, and away from all of that Kryptonite." Mr. Kent answered, as though trying to convince himself. "Let's just get all of us to the safe house." Mr. Kent added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jason, and Lex xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

After parting ways with Lois, they had made their way back up to the main floor, but not before securing a moderately sized explosive. They made their way back up to the main floor and contacted the security office. "Hello! This is Lex Luthor, I need to speak to the security officer in charge." There was silence for a moment. "Yes, I wanted to let you know, that while me and my associate were in your security office looking at the surveillance, we noticed some suspicious people downstairs. I'm afraid that there has been a break-in. I want you and your men to go…" In the midst of talking with the guards, he made a signal to Jason; a few seconds later an explosion could be heard and the foundation of the building shook.

Lex hung up the phone and turned to Jason, "The line is dead."

Jason continued to look at Lex, "What happens now?" Lex finished gathering all of the papers and documents they had taken, "Tomorrow I will call Dr. Swann and withdraw my all of my funding and support, which if my previous understanding was correct, will leave them with only Dr. Swann's personal accounts to fund their projects. But with this explosion, hopefully everyone involved will realize that this explosion would have killed Clark, because he was powerless surrounded by all of the meteor rocks. So they won't be looking for Clark.


End file.
